I love you, too!
by Afifa
Summary: James wants to take Lily out. And to do that, he has to win over Lily first. He can send her candies, and other gifts, but she has different a different plan. A James/Lily one shot which ends with a kiss.


**"I love you, too!"**

James felt something crawling on his hand. It seemed like an insect. The thought of a spider crawling over his skin made him jump up. This turned out to be the wrong thing to do.

He had been lying down for a couple of minutes, not strong enough to get up just yet. When he had felt the spider's icky eight legs on his skin, however, he sprang to his feet.

He regretted this action at once, as it had made him dizzy. His vision was hazy because he didn't have his glasses on. James looked around the grass field and found his spectacles. They were cracked and needed to be fixed. For that, he needed his wand. Automatically, his hand went in his pocket. He fumbled around his pocket, but in vain; the wand was nowhere to be found. James was in the middle of nowhere and he didn't have a wand. _Perfect!_

James picked up his glasses and looked around again. His eyes stopped at the shrubbery. The assuring sight made his heart beat at a normal rate. He walked towards it and picked up his mahogany wand that was lying on top of his satchel, which was on the shrubbery.

Pointing his wand at the broken eyewear, James muttered, "_Reparo!"_ and then put the glasses on.

Armed with a wand, he felt secure. He glanced around, hoping to see someone, or something for that matter, but there was nothing.

Determined to find out what was happening, he took the bag from the shrubbery and emptied its contents on the field. There were a few books, and the snitch which he had stolen. The two-way mirror that he was searching for wasn't there, though.

Not wanting to admit defeat, he brought the books in front of him and one by one started flipping through their pages, hoping against all hopes that maybe the mirror was hidden in them. He had already looked in three books, only one was left now. He went through it, but the mirror wasn't there either. Angry, he threw the book aside. He had done it with such force that, as it landed, it opened to the middle. This caught his attention, as a parchment was sticking out of it. James whipped it out and examined the bit of parchment--it was a map.

James put it aside and looked at the book. It was a history book! He stared at it, his mouth forming the shape of 'o'. What in the world the history book and map were doing in his bag was all he wondered about, till he remembered about the Mirror.

James threw the two items aside and started looking in the pockets of the satchel. They contained a lot of Zonko's stuff. He extracted Stink Pellets, Dung Bombs, Frog Spawn, Belch Powder, and goodness knows what else. He had lost hope when his fingers felt something cool and hard. It seemed like metal. He became excited, thinking it to be the mirror. He took it out expectantly, but it turned out to be a gold chain with an hour-glass attached to it. It seemed like a time-turner; James wondered how it had gotten there.

James emptied all the pockets, then looked at the items again. There _had_ to be something! His gut feeling said so. His instinct turned out to be right when he caught sight of another parchment peeking from beneath the Hiccough Sweetspacket.

James took the parchment out and started reading it.

_Potter-_

_You had said that you would do anything for me. I replied that you would have to pass a few tests, which would show your bravery, will, stamina, kindness, thoughtfulness, patience, and one other, which you'll get to know later. You will encounter your first test at a place called 'Leichester'. _

_But, the important part is that you agreed and I said that if you succeeded in this- er- mission, I would go out with you. And, if you wouldn't, then you will stop asking me out._

_Best of Luck!_

_Lily_

_P.S. Oh, and by the way, the time-turner belongs to me, as does the map and history book. I'm lending them to you because you'll need them. And, let me warn you, if any of my possessions are mistreated in any way, I'll skin you alive._

James smiled at the closing sentence. That was what he loved about Lily: her anger. The girl had a lot of spunk and that had made him fall for her even harder.

He collected all the things, kept them in the satchel, and got up.

The note had made it clear where he was supposed to go and what he was supposed to do. So, without further ado, he slung the satchel over his shoulder and started walking.

*****

James looked around; his eyes wide open with astonishment. _It wasn't true. Hell, it couldn't be true! How the heck had he travelled back in time? He had lost his marbles. Yes, that was it. After walking such a great distance, from the grass field to the nearest village, he had become tired and had started daydreaming. _He nodded his head_, _trying to reassure himself_. Yes, that was the reason why he was seeing the really old houses and people dressed in clothes which were ' in' during whatever past century this was._

_But, why were looking so strangely at him? As if he was some exotic animal in a zoo? _And then the realisation dawned upon him_. Lily's letter!_ _It had mentioned the time-turner. It meant that he had gone back in time, when people wore breeches and frilly clothes._ He made a mental note that he had to check Lily's history book to see which century he was in.

James glanced down at his clothes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt! No wonder the people were goggling at him.

The wizard started walking towards a nearby inn. The innkeeper stared at him when he asked for a room, but gave one to him anyway.

James climbed the wooden, oak stairs and into the room that he had rented. First, he opened the bag and took out the history book. He flipped through the pages and stopped at one that had a male, who was dressed quite similar to what the man outside was wearing. He looked at the heading and almost screamed when he saw that he was in the 1890's, around eighty years earlier than his own time.

After clearing his mind, he whipped out his wand and set to work. He transfigured his jeans into breeches first. They were very tight and stuck to his legs, this made him very uncomfortable. Next, he transfigured his t-shirt into a silk one with frilly cuffs and neckline. Then he turned his cloak into a coat with cufflinks made of emerald, and buttons of the same stone. The shoes were turned into buckled boots.

James glanced at the mirror, which hung on the wall, when he was done with his… err… dressing. Satisfied that everything was proper, he set off to leave the room, but stopped as he remembered something. He took out a few Galleons from his bag and transfigured them into Muggle money. Then he exited the room, paid the rent to the amazed inn keeper, and left.

James continued walking, trying his best not to take off his clothes. He had just looked up after fumbling with his button, when he caught a glimpse of someone-- someone who should not have been there.

"Shit!" James swore loudly, not caring if someone heard him or not. He was in great trouble. Swearing was of no use, though, he had to find a place to hide. Fast. So, without thinking, he entered the building that was nearest to where he was standing. It was very old, dirty, and shabby looking.

James glanced around; it was a bit dark in the pub. And it seemed uncannily familiar. He happened to see the bartender who was cleaning a glass. _It was Tom! _That meant that he was in the Leaky Cauldron!

He felt better at the thought that he was among his own people; wizards. But, this comforting feeling wasn't there for long. It completely vanished when he heard a voice in his ear that made him cringe.

"Well, look what the Kneazle dragged in?" the man sneered.

James' chin dropped. _He had been hiding! This wasn't fair! How had Martinik caught him? _In a slow motion, he turned to the speaker, and feigning surprise, cried, "Professor Martinik! What a surprise!"

"Yes, Potter. You seem to be surprised all right. Maybe shock would be a better word, and worried too," the Professor deduced.

"No, sir. I'm not worried," James replied falteringly.

"No, Potter?" the Professor asked again.

"No, sir," James answered.

"And now, may I ask why you are around eighty years back in time?" the Professor inquired.

"Uh… umm…" James hesitated, not knowing what to say.

"Spare yourself the trouble, Potter. I know that all this is between you and Miss Evans. Am I right, Potter?"

"Yes, sir," James replied meekly.

"Let's go and sit down first," Professor Martinik instructed.

After they had sat down, and the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor had given his order with Tom, he said, "Potter, you are eighty years back in time. Don't think that you can get away with this get up." He gestured at James' clothes and continued, "Remember…" He stopped as the bar man brought two mugs of butterbeer, and then resumed, "Remember, manners count a lot. You shouldn't go on cursing like you did in the street. I--" he was interrupted by James.

"But how the heck did you know that that was me?" James cried in astonishment.

"There you go. You just said a typical dialogue, which any teenager of your age, in the twentieth century, would have said. First of all, you interrupted me. Then, you have used the word 'heck'. You have to speak formally, Potter," the Professor explained.

James nodded his head and the Professor continued, "Well, I'll be leaving now. Best of luck, Potter!" After saying that, the Professor got up and Disapparated, leaving a confused James behind.

_What was Martinik doing over here? And how the hell am I supposed to restrain myself from swearing?_ James thought hopelessly as he swallowed a sip of butterbeer, silently cursing himself for not reading the Muggle classics, which his mother loved to read.

Shrugging these thoughts away, he pushed the mug aside and put his satchel on the table. He took out the map from it and searched for 'Leichester'. After he had spotted it, James left the inn and scanned the map to see which place he was at. The place turned out to be 'Hortenshire' and to reach 'Leichester' he had to walk by an avenue, turn left, cross the road, then turn right, and walk straight. Now, he had finally reached his desired destination.

James stood there, examining his surroundings. The place was not exactly populated. In fact, there was practically no one there at that moment.

He strolled towards the nearest bench, kicking a wooden box aside, as he passed by. He sat on the bench. The box caught his attention, whose lid had opened, black smoke billowing out of it.

James stood there staring at the image of Snape and Lily holding hands, and smiling at each other. The next one had them hugging each other. The third image showed Lily and Snape snogging! James' hand clenched into a fist as he saw Snape's hands in Lily's red hair. The fourth one showed Snape on his knees, and Lily smiling as she gazed at the ring on her finger. _I will kill him!_ The fifth one had them getting married. The sixth image showed Snape cradling a baby in his arms, a baby that had green eyes and a hooked nose. The seventh one was the worst of all: Snape and Lily were sitting on a sofa with their six children around them! All with red or black, greasy hair, green or grey eyes, hooked or small nose.

James stamped his feet whilst cursing, and totally ignoring Professor Martinik's advice. _No! This can't be true! Lily cannot marry Snivellus! They cannot end up having children!_

_I love her! I will complete this mission, and she will go out with me. She will fall in love with me. I will propose to her, we will get married, and she will bear my children. They will inherit her emerald green eyes, and my good looks. Sirius will dress up as a clown and entertain them._

This thought made James feel better, and the image of Sirius in a clown's costume was so funny that he cried, _"Riddikulus!_" and the Boggarts turned into images of Sirius. It made James laugh so hard that one by one, all the Boggarts turned into wisps of black smoke and vanished.

James sat down on the bench, the images of Lily and Snape having returned in his mind. Now they were going to eat him up for the rest of his life until he had married Lily.

_Lily shouldn't have set boggarts for this task. It could have been anything. I could have duelled with the most experienced person, even Voldemort, but this? _He hadn't expected this. James didn't even know whether he would be able to forgive Lily for this. She was the reason why he was going to have these life-threatening thoughts. They were life-threatening because he had just seen Lily--the love of his life--with Snivellus--the person he hated the most. Except Voldemort, maybe. He'd kill Snivellus! Then he would get arrested and put into Azkaban. That was, indeed, a threat to his life.

*****

James took out the history book from the bag and searched for the 1890's means of travel. It was a horse or a carriage! _So now, I have to get a horse, _he thought despairingly_. _Looking around quickly, he took out his mahogany wand and transfigured the wooden box into a gorgeous horse. Then, he picked up two stones and transfigured them into a saddle and a bridle.

James fixed the two instruments on the horse, and then mounted on it. He whipped it and it started galloping. After half an hour of riding, James came to a conclusion that riding on a broomstick was way much better than riding a horse. His muscles ached, but he couldn't do anything about it. His elbow and knee had gotten scratched when he had fallen from the horseback. The wound was bleeding continuously, but he just couldn't take out his wand and mend the injury. He just had to wait. That was all he could do. And the breeches were making it worse!

Another half an hour passed, and he had finally reached a field. He got off the horse and let it loose in the field. He was just about to take out his wand when he noticed an old woman trying to cross the road. At first, he tried to ignore it, but he couldn't bear the thought of seeing the woman under some horse's hooves, so he got up and walked as fast as he could with the aching limbs and injured leg.

As he reached the woman, he held her hand, smiled at her and helped her cross the road. The old woman thanked him and James returned to the field. He took out his wand, pointed it to his right knee and muttered, _"Episkey!" _He did the same with his elbow. The visible injuries weren't there anymore, but his muscles were all cramped up and achey.

James sat down on the grass field, and then he took out the history book again. He was flipping through it, when he saw another piece of parchment. It said:

_Potter-_

_You're ready to come back now. Wear my time-turner around your neck, turn it upside down, and back up again, eighty times. Then you'll come back to a field. Once there, picture my face in your mind, and you'll soon appear next to me._

_Best of Luck!_

_Lily_

James stared at the parchment. Then he took out the time-turner from the bag and wore it around his neck. Next, he held the hourglass in his hand and started turning it whilst counting silently.

Only twenty turns had been done, and he had already started to get bored. Thirty-two more. His hand had started aching. _What_ _the hell is Lily making me do?_ Twenty more done, eight to go. And now he was gaining hope. _Only eight left_! He completed it quickly, and everything became blurred; he felt dizzy. After some time, he appeared at some place which had grass every where.

Then, without waiting, he pictured Lily's image in his mind: The red, luscious locks; the emerald green eyes; the Grecian nose; the pink lips curved upwards as she smiled, the dimple on her right cheek, and the winged eyebrows.

Automatically, a smile appeared on his face, and he closed his eyes. The next moment, he was standing right in front of Lily Evans.

"So, Potter, you've passed all the tests," she said.

"_All_ the tests?" he questioned.

"Yeah. The Boggarts were to check your bravery. The long distance was to check your will and stamina. The old lady was for your kindness and thoughtfulness, the hourglass for patience. My picture in your mind was to calculate how much you love me--the hazier the image in your mind was, the further you would have been from me," she explained.

"But I landed right in front of you. So I passed, right?" he confirmed.

"Yes," she affirmed.

"So, you'll date me now?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Lily said uncertainly.

"Lily, if you don't want to go, I totally understand," James said seriously.

"No, James. I promised," she said bravely.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

She replied with a nod in the affirmative.

"And can you promise me one more thing?" he requested.

"Hmm?"

"If you set out tasks for me another time, please do not include the Boggarts in them."

"Why? What exactly did they turn into?" she asked.

James recounted everything, including his feelings. When he looked up, he was surprised to see tears in Lily's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't want to make you cry," he apologized.

"No, James. I'm sorry. I should be cursed into oblivion for making you go through all that torture just because I wanted to be sure that the man I've loved for ages truly loves me or not," she sobbed.

"No, it's… Wait a second! Merlin, Lily! Did you just happen to say that you love me?" James inquired, completely flabbergasted.

"Yes, James. I love you. I--" but she wasn't able to complete her sentence, as James rushed forward and his lips came in contact with hers.

As they separated, James said, "I love you, Lily!

"I love you, too!" she replied back, and then said, "I hope that my book is in good condition."

"No. I've torn half of the pages," James teased her. Then he used a Summoning Charm to bring the book from the bag and waved it in front of Lily. "I've got your book. Take it if you want it," he said and started running into the Forbidden Forest.

"Potter! I want my book now!" Lily screamed as she ran after him.

James' limbs still hurt, so he couldn't possibly run very fast or for much distance, and Lily soon caught him. She pushed him on the ground, and busied herself in going through the book. After checking that it was fine, she extended her hand to James, to help him stand up. He clasped her hands in his, but instead of getting up, he pulled her down, and she fell on top of him. They gazed into each others eyes, completely engrossed with each other. They didn't care if anyone was watching them. They finally had each other, and they didn't want to waste any of the precious moment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
